Mudanças
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Quando ela surgiu em sua vida tudo passou a ter mais sentido... .:.TrainxSaya.:. ficlets .:.baseada no anime.:.
1. Doce Canto

Blá... Black Cat não me pertence (eu nem queria mesmo)

Resposta ao XV Desafio MRS

* * *

_**Doce Canto **_

O silêncio daquele telhado era um refúgio para seus temores e lembranças, ousaria defini-lo como "acolhedor". Não que gostasse daquele silêncio apenas quebrado, vez ou outra, pelo miado de seu companheiro, simplesmente não havia escolha.

Estava sozinho, e sozinho deveria permanecer. Sem vozes, gritos ou lamúrias.

Talvez ele gostasse dessa condição, talvez se sentisse seguro e protegido pela solidão... E pelo silêncio.

Deste modo não deveria ser surpresa se ele se incomodasse com certa pessoa que quebrasse suas certezas. Que o resgatasse daquele silêncio desolador e... Triste. No entanto não foi exatamente deste modo.

Ela cantava como se estivesse exibindo-se ao público, com a graça de um beija-flor, o qual canta para si mesmo sem se importar com os demais. E o gato negro a ouvia cantar, surpreso, atônito.

Sua voz era doce. Doce demais para seus ouvidos tão acostumados a pedidos de misericórdia, a gritos de desespero. Doce, sutil... Intocável...

"_**... Mushi no habataki **_

_Insetos pulando._

_**Fuwa fuwa fururi**_

_Luz e energia_

_**Omoi nosete**_

_Levando minhas esperanças com ela."_

E, como se fosse natural, Saya voltou mais uma vez, e outra. Passou a fazer parte de sua vida. Todas as noites, naquele telhado, agora não mais silencioso. Preenchia a todos os cantos com sua voz entusiasmada. Era falante, empolgada, extrovertida, extravagante. Como um megafone em meio ao silêncio do deserto ela se fez presente e notada.

Enfim o gato solitário havia encontrado companhia em meio às noites. Havia encontrado quem aceitasse seus silêncios, quem ouvisse suas palavras, ainda que poucas, alguém que não mais o deixava sozinho.

Naqueles momentos em que passava na companhia dela, ele deixava de ser um assassino da Chronos, tampouco um agente numerado. Não precisava ser Black Cat, apenas Train Hartnett.

Ela não pediria explicações maiores. Saya entendia.

E a Train não restava muito a dizer, salvo seus comentários nada encorajadores sobre os modos e as roupas dela. Era sua maneira de exteriorizar o quando a notava.

Saya acostumou-se às suas poucas palavras, e foi vendo, a cada noite passada, essas poucas palavras se multiplicando, timidamente.

Porém não pode deixar de ficar surpresa ao ouvir a voz dele com tanta determinação e ansiedade:

- Eu te amo...

Nesse momento ela que permaneceu em silêncio. Um silêncio preenchido por seu doce sorriso.

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim... vai ser em capítulos

E não vão ser exatamente um continuação do outro..

Claaaro que eles tem sua ordem cronológica que eu não espero que entendam devidamente


	2. Luz do Sol

Então... Black Cat não me pertence... isso é fato

Resposta ao Desafio XV do MRS

* * *

**Luz do Sol**

Trevas, apenas isso estava diante de si, sempre mergulhado em trevas, e dor, e morte, e sangue, vermelho... Seus olhos só viam a escuridão e a escuridão estava manchada de sangue.

Teria ele direito a tão bela visão?

Ela o fez emergir da escuridão, prendeu seu olhar. Seus olhos permaneciam vidrados nela desde a primeira vez que a viu, mesmo que com certa cautela.

Saya lhe transmitia paz, leveza, doçura. Seu sorriso era tão natural, livre, seus olhos irradiavam algo que Train não sabia definir, talvez nunca tivesse visto.

Por vezes ela o incomodava. Era intrometida, aparecia do nada, bagunçando seus pensamentos, iluminando seu telhado.

No entanto ele desejava vê-la, esperava pelo momento em que aparecesse para importuná-lo, a procura de leite. Então ele desejou ardentemente nunca mais perder de vista aquela "gata" tão incômoda, agradável, bonita e esquisita.

Suas roupas estranhas e coloridas, seu modo de ver a vida, seus gestos espontâneos, tudo nela chamava a atenção. Ele queria olhar, mais e mais...

Lá estava ele novamente naquele telhado, esperando por ela, esperando para vê-la novamente. E outra vez, todas as noites.

E, antes mesmo que percebesse, a presença dela em sua vida passou a ser cada vez mais intensa, até mesmo quando não estava por perto.

Train a via... Sempre.

Ela estava em seus pensamentos, em suas ações, transformando sua vida. Do mesmo modo que o sol transforma a escuridão da noite.

Saya trouxe a luz, a salvação para o coração obscuro de Train, o qual passou a ser povoado por ela. Onde quer que fosse, o que fizesse, lá estava a imagem dela em sua mente, presente e imponente.

Ela também o via, via as mudanças aflorando, cada vez mais intensas. Podia ver dentro da sua alma.

Através da escuridão ela o viu, suas emoções, seus medos, suas inseguranças e, em meio a tantas nebulosidades, o seu sorriso, ainda tímido e sem forma definida.

Viu o assassino cruel e impiedoso se esvair perante as novas certezas que ela plantara em seu coração, a certeza de poder ser livre.

Porque quando Train olhava para ela tudo que podia ver era luz.

No entanto, ele ansiava por ver mais, por descobrir mais daquela pequena "gata" que invadira sua vida, sem pedir permissão. Em cada instante ele desejava mais, vê-la de outras maneiras, ser visto de outras maneiras. Buscando algo nos olhos dela que não saberia definir com clareza.

E, respondendo ao impulso, ele viu próximo aos seus, aqueles olhos tão vidrados nele como nunca poderia imaginar, como jamais acreditaria poder ver.

Então, seguindo um impulso mais devastador que o primeiro, a fez fechar os olhos.

* * *

Agradecendo a Neya que mandou review /o/ 

Então né... Amanhã tem mais \o/


	3. Sabor do Leite

E...

Pois é.. Black Cat não me pertence

Respota ao Desafio XV do MRS

* * *

**Sabor do Leite**

Estava acostumado a tomar da bebida sozinho, a dividia somente com seu silencioso visitante de todas as noites. Talvez Train levasse o leite para beber no telhado apenas para ter a companhia do seu amigo felino, para atraí-lo.

Era praticamente uma terapia, uma fuga de todas as dores que vivia e que causava.

No entanto passou a beber o leite naquele telhado por outro motivo, o que desejava, agora, era atrair a ela. Porque Saya apareceu em sua vida, tomou seu leite e, de repente, aquele mesmo líquido branco que ele bebia há tanto tempo passou a ter um gosto diferente. Parecia-lhe mais saboroso.

Não que entendesse essas mudanças, afinal era o mesmo leite, que ele comprava todas as manhãs para beber a noite, servido na mesma garrafa de sempre. Aquele era o mesmo telhado e suas dores continuavam presentes. Então por que o sabor do leite lhe parecia tão mais agradável? Por que o telhado parecia menos nebuloso? E, sobretudo, por que suas dores estavam diminuindo?

Desde que ela aparecera, tomando seu leite despretensiosamente, como se fosse dela, ou de ninguém, ele passou a apreciar mais a bebida. Passou a comprar mais, a beber mais, se isso fosse realmente possível.

Vê-la bebendo lhe era tão agradável. A explicação poderia estar no fato de que estivesse sendo útil para alguém, como se ela precisasse do leite. Não estava, afinal, trazendo sempre má sorte às pessoas.

Quem sabe fosse porque quando estava em sua companhia poderia ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua voz. Havia a possibilidade, ainda, de ser porque ela bebia com tanto vigor, o que dava a impressão de ser uma bebida extremamente saborosa, a_ mais_ saborosa.

Então ele desejou sentir o mesmo gosto que ela sentia, se viu fascinado ao observar os movimentos que ela fazia com os lábios. O modo como, sem muito cuidado, ela limpava o resquício de bebida que ficava no canto da boca.

Idéias passaram a povoar sua mente. Sensações estranhas... Desejos incompreendidos.

Passou a imaginar, sozinho, como seria o sabor do leite bebido por ela. Como será que ela percebia o gosto da bebida. Como seria o sabor aos lábios dela. Como seria o gosto _dos_ lábios dela.

Viu-se assustado e confuso. Logo foi rude. Deu as costas e a deixou sozinha.

No entanto ao beber o leite se pegou pensando: _os lábios de Saya._

As emoções eram mais fortes que sua própria vontade.

Então, ligeiro, temeroso, tímido, ele experimentou. Tão breve que desejou mais, o que não fez.

Temeu repreensão, talvez raiva, quem sabe até mesmo indiferença. Cerrou os olhos com força quando sentiu novamente, de maneira mais intensa, o sabor que ela lhe oferecia.

Sem medos, sem pressa, ainda que tímido.

* * *

Então... amanhã tem mais \o\ 


	4. Suave Perfume

Blá... blá... blá.. não me pertence

* * *

**Suave Perfume**

Cheiro de sangue...

Sua arma carregava o odor. Suas roupas, suas mãos, todo seu corpo, sua alma, tudo em sua vida exalava sangue. Algo que nunca havia notado, ou dado importância. Assim que era.

Porém não mais poderia ignorar. Ela não cheirava sangue, era algo em sua vida que não tinha esse odor, algo que ele não gostaria que se contaminasse.

Não saberia definir exatamente qual era o seu perfume. Não era uma garota que tinha o cheiro doce ou suave. Não era enjoativo como o de rosas. Porque as rosas são efêmeras e prepotentes. Saya não era prepotente. Train não desejava que fosse efêmera.

O perfume que possuía era muito característico, único, talvez comparado a alguma flor do campo que exala fragrâncias suaves, as quais lembrar alegria, liberdade. Aqueles aromas agradáveis de fim de tardes chuvosas, trazendo sentimentos doces consigo.

E Train se viu encurralado, sentiu uma necessidade iminente, urgente, sufocante, em se livrar daquele cheiro de sangue que o consumia. Onde se emaranhava cada vez mais.

Então ele buscou a liberdade. Precisava daquela liberdade para livrar-se daquele odor, impregnado. Não desejava que ela o sentisse, não queria confundi-lo com o perfume que emanava dela.

Resolvido a mudar ele mudou, o sangue estava esvaindo e ele podia sentir o perfume dela sobressair. Que ela emanava, que não saia dos seus pensamentos, o perfume que o fez desejar ardentemente mudar, que o fez pensar diferente sobre tudo que o rodeava.

Saya percebeu as mudanças nele, porque o sangue estava em toda a parte do seu ser. Não estava apenas por tudo palpável nele, mas também em seu olhar, nas suas inseguranças e medos. Ela sentia e notava que, juntamente com toda a dor que continha, aquele sangue estava pouco a pouco desaparecendo.

O perfume de Saya estava em toda a parte, sobretudo ao cair da noite.

Quando ela não vinha ele ficava a espera dela por longas horas, mesmo que não admitisse para si, sentia sua falta. Ela lhe mostrara tantas coisas, as quais ele não pôde ignorar um só momento.

Até mesmo seu quarto havia sido tomado por aquela fragrância, esta que penetrava em suas narinas, entrando em sua mente, tomando sua alma.

Os cabelos dela balançavam e o convidavam para expirar profundamente entre eles, o que Train desejou profundamente. Não só seus cabelos. Train desejou sentir o cheiro de todo o seu corpo, sentir misturar-se com o seu, agora livre de qualquer odor desagradável. Queria ter certeza de que não corria mais perigo de "infectá-la".

No entanto sua respiração estava tão ofegante que não conseguiu distinguir os perfumes ou odores. A única coisa que mantinha viva a sensibilidade do seu nariz era o toque e frescor dos cabelos de Saya.

* * *

E lá se vai mais um... 


	5. Seus Toques

Então... Desafio XV concluído \o/

Esse cap contém spoilers e.. Black Cat não me pertence

* * *

Não estava acostumado a contatos íntimos, tampouco contato físico. O único contato que tinha com pessoas era com seus alvos, suas missões, suas vítimas.

Nada era familiar no que dizia respeito a estabelecer contato amigável com alguém, nunca foi.

_**"... hajimete dareka no tameni**_

_Essa é a primeira vez que_

_**I ma Boku wa ikite iru**_

_Eu estou vivendo por alguém_

_**Mamoritai mono ga arunda**_

_Há algo que eu quero proteger_

_**Mou nido to nito to ushinai wa shinai...**_

Que eu não quero perder novamente"

Entretanto passou a gostar do ligeiro toque que sentia das mãos dela quando pegava a garrafa das suas. Da proximidade constrangedora que ela impunha entre os dois, com tamanha ingenuidade que o fazia estremecer.

A relação entre eles não era algo que devesse ser levado a sério. Ele nada sabia dela, de onde vinha ou porque estava ali. Não era como se ela fosse alguém importante para ele, pensava.

Porém ficavam cada vez mais próximos, como se não houvesse outro caminho a seguir.

Então Train lhe confiou seu bem mais precioso: hades.

Sem deixar de perceber o cuidado com que ela tomou a arma de suas mãos, sem deixar de sentir seus dedos nos dela por mais um breve momento.

Sabia o que queria, e como queria. Havia se decidido, a mudar, a tentar. Enfrentando seus medos e receios. Ele sentia que desejava estreitar a distância, precisava senti-la mais perto dele. Aumentar a aproximação.

Saya o tocava com toda sua empolgação peculiar, com a curiosidade de uma criança. Ela desejava sentir a pele dele com seus dedos, suas mãos.

Gostava de dar as mãos e correr pelas ruas durante a noite, era um exercício de liberdade para ela e, sobretudo, para ele. No entanto ela não suspeitava que os toques que lhe oferecia despertavam certas sensações nele, ingênua.

E os toques dele passaram de ligeiros para ousados. Train a tocava intensamente, ansioso, como se precisasse sentir que ela estaria ali, ao seu lado, sempre. Precisava da presença dela em sua vida.

Então, pouco a pouco, passou a ter em todo o seu corpo aquele contato, necessitava naquela sensação, a qual fazia brotar nos lábios de Saya os mais doces e alegres sorrisos que já vira. A fazia feliz e isso era o que importava.

No entanto não poderia, jamais, imaginar que os últimos toques que trocaria com ela estavam tão próximos e tão doloridos.

Train correu, o máximo que pôde carregando hades nas mãos. Precisava usá-la para defender aquela que lhe era mais importante. Porém toda sua corrida foi em vão.

Tudo que pôde ver foi Saya caída no chão, ensangüentada, sangue...

Sentiu o contado de seu corpo com o dela, inerte e sem forças, o toque de suas mãos, a fraca pressão dos seus dedos, tentando demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Saya entrou em sua vida surgindo do nada, em uma noite nebulosa. E, agora, desaparecia praticamente da mesma maneira, por motivos banais, em uma noite de fogos de artifício.

* * *

Primeira fic em cap \o\

E confesso ter realizado a vontade de escrever algo um tanto mais... romântico o


End file.
